


The Ruins

by kawaiidork34



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidork34/pseuds/kawaiidork34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vauriel never wanted nothing more but to find a meaning to his life, but his desire has cost him greatly, giving him more than what he bargained for, changing the rest of his life and his clan mate's forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ruins

  _Ar laim ara'len ara'lin banal_

_Fra shiral vena ara'len ar've ea bel Elvhen ar elvarel eolasa ehn ar ame_

_Fenharel av’ahnen em thu ar eolasem ma'vir isa ha’ni’in_

_Ar him ar tel din isala nuven'nin banal eolasem son_

_Ar tel din enfenim geal din sal'shiral nuem o din_

_Ghi'la ghi'lan em Fenharel erathe_

_Ar elvarel nuven shiral_

_Hartha ma'anthlan_

_Vhalla em i viane laven lav_

 

Vauriel sang softly  as he kneeled in front of the fire pit, adding more wood to the dying flames. Tamlen awoken from Vauriel's soft singing and walked over to sit with him, yawning as he brought his hands close to the fire for warmth. "Cold night it was, wasn't it  _Lethallin_?" He shivered as the cold air nipped at him.

Vauriel smiled slightly as he focused on feeding the flames with wood. " _Garas quenathra_ , Tamlen. You were to take watch at the entrance ( _Laughs softly_ ) Instead you slept at your post, so much for keeping an eye out." His breath like smoke in the cold air.

Tamlen yawned and chuckled as he looked at his younger clan mate. " _Lethallin_  give me a break, we've been on duty all night. Dawn is approaching; let me get some shut eye. Our shift ends when the light touches the earth and the sun peeks from the horizon, let us relax now while there isn't anyone awake to lecture us."

Vauriel shook his head and smiled slightly; he sat down on the wooden bench behind him and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, inhaling the cold air. He opened his eyes again and gazed at the dancing flames lost in his thoughts. Tamlen glanced over and spoke softly as he pulled out a glass bottle from his pouch. "I will never get used to it you know, you're eyes they're more animal than normal eyes. The coloring, the pupils, and let's not forget the unusual glow-it’s piercing and intense, it feels like you see right through me into my soul."

Vauriel smirked as he looked away from the flames to Tamlen who was holding out the glass bottle towards him. He grabbed it and grunted a little as he glanced at the dark colored contents inside. "What do you want me to do? Can't help that I was born this way, besides it keeps the animals away." He gazed intensely into the bottle and moved it in a circular motion slowly as he contemplated rather to drink the contents in the bottle first or question what it was.

Tamlen laughed softly as he grabbed the bottle from his hand and opened it, drinking a bit of the contents then handing it back to him. "It's Elderberry mead. And your eyes don't exactly just keep animals away it keeps people away too you know."

Vauriel sighed and took a few gulps of the mead and handed the bottle back to Tamlen. "As if we don't already have a bad rep, now we're harboring an  _abomination_ in our midst but really it’s just me. It’s the eyes isn't it?"

Tamlen laughed and nodded in agreement. "It's the eyes alright, now we have Templars out on a lookout for an  _abomination_  that doesn't exist."

Vauriel rolled his eyes as he stood up and gazed out to the warm golden painted sky with pink and red hues spreading across as the sun slipped out from behind the hills shooting soft beams of light through the trees. "Come, dawn is here Fenarel and Ineria will be arriving to relieve us from our posts."

Tamlen nodded and got up, brushing the dirt off his armor. He grabbed his gear and placed the glass bottle of mead into his pouch and slung it over his shoulder with a wide grin on his face. "The taste of freedom is near my friend."

Vauriel rolled his eyes and walked back to his post on the other side of the camp, Tamlen walked towards the entrance of the camp finding Ineria already there waiting for him.  "You were not at your post."

Tamlen rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. "Don't be so straight-laced Ineria I'm here now aren't I? And plus you're already here and my shift is already over."

Ineria frowned and crossed her arms as she glared at Tamlen. "Rebellious as always, be gone do whatever it is you wish your shift is over-I will not argue with you about this."

Tamlen dismissed her words and turned around, heading back to the camp. "Guard your post well  _oh great one_." He said wittingly as he walked off.

Fenarel met up with Vauriel and relieved him of his post. " _Lethallin_  you can go and get some rest now, I'm here to take your place." 

Vauriel nodded and placed his arm across his chest in gratitude. " _Ma serannas_  Fenarel, I will go and break words with Keeper."

A crease wedged between Fenarel's brows as he took in his words, he crossed his arms across his chest and looked at Vauriel with a solemn expression. "You're really going to go aren't you? Did you tell Tamlen yet?"

Vauriel looked at him then to the ground as if to avoid his gaze, he spoke softly as the words escaped his lips. "No I haven't, I had planned to tell him after he asked for Nara's hand."

Fenarel frowned and smacked him on the shoulder playfully. "Don't you dare do that, you mind as well dump dung on him too while you're at. Don't give him bad news right after that you'll ruin the whole day that way, he'll only be thinking of you and not his wife to be."

Vauriel nodded in agreement as he fixed his cloak. "You're right I guess it wouldn't be a good idea, I'm not good with these kinds of things maybe I'll just leave."

Fenarel rolled his eyes and brought his hand to his face and sighed. "You're hopeless really; don't leave without a word he'll resent you for the rest of his life and yours.

Vauriel sighed and frowned as he opened his mouth to speak. "Bonds are annoying maybe I should have stayed alone." His expression somber as he thought about it.

Fenarel stared at him wide-eyed then smacked him again on the shoulder this time a little harder than usual. "Stop sulking broody, you're such a handful for someone so tall."

Vauriel looked at him quizzically as he tilted his head to the side. "What's my height got to do with it, whatever I'm going to see keeper right now let's end our conversation here."

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Fenaral hollered as Vauriel walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning mist engulfed the camp surrounding it with a wet cold air, the lush forest covered in morning dew sparkling in the soft rays of the sun, greeting the clan to another day. Vauriel walked out of the camp into the forest searching for game, his talk with the Keeper did not go so well as he thought it would, his mind lingering on the conversation. 

_"Da'len must you leave? I am sure you could-"_

_"I cannot stay here as you wish, I must leave and find my purpose elsewhere-if I stay here I may never know what it is. There are answers out there that I wish to seek and find that may answer the questions that so vividly fill my mind, ruins that are forgotten by our people may hold answers that I seek, and maybe even more than what I sought for. I will no longer stand idle and watch as the seasons past while this emptiness continues to grow, knowing that I had this chance but did not for a second, take it."_

_"Then you will go no matter what..."_

_"Keeper, I yearn for something that cannot be quenched here-I must go."_

_"I do not wish you to leave the clan but if it was what you need to find who it is you are-what your purpose is then you must go and seek your path even if it means you may never return."_

_"Ma serannas Keeper."_

_"How soon will you be departing from us?"_

_"I leave at noon when the sun is at its highest."_

_"I will gather everyone then to send you off-I hope I am not wrong in letting you go alone into the world."_

_"Is there ever a good time?"_

 

Vauriel knew quite well that his absence would affect the clan, without him there the clan is more vulnerable to attacks but he couldn't linger for the rest of his life constantly in the clan's shadow, guarding and shielding them, he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't push away the emptiness he felt deep in his heart that grew overtime, engulfing it. The many questions left unanswered had made him into a bitter person, so cold and rebellious was he; it mirrored his beautiful cold and intimidating exterior. Ever was his appearance misleading, though princely he looked in his icy cold demeanor, he was dark and misshapen in the inside. He took pleasure in fights that he had, it was the only time where he could vent his rage and frustrations without much restraint. If he didn't he felt like his heart could break, so twisted was his aching heart that none could console and fill the deep void that was in it. His stone cold nature always worried Keeper; he always stood aloof from the others emotionally. No one ever knew what he was thinking, his smiles were never truly sincere and heartfelt but a necessity he felt was needed to keep others from wondering. Underneath his fake smile was a dark pain and suffering that he never could reveal to others as they only saw in him what they wanted, a protector of their clan who was always calm and collected. Never did they ask as they showered him with praises daily how he felt, what he wanted, his duty was ever to them, never to himself. They never knew how much they were suffocating him, how his heart ached so much, how twisted inside he had become because they didn't see his pain, his suffering.

Vauriel leaped from tree to tree with great speed, preferring the trees more than the ground, it was more of a challenge to him, testing his acrobatic capabilities to their limit. He was ever so graceful and nimble as he flew from tree to tree, with a deft motion of his body he would land silently and lightly from branch to branch. As he sprinted across the lush greenery he spotted his clan mate and dearest friend who was the only one to understand and know of his pain, was pointing his arrow towards three humans who seemed to be just as alarmed to see him as he was of them. Vauriel turned and rerouted to aid his clan mate rather than search for game seeing that his clan mate was more important to him than food. Tamlen had his arrow aimed at them and watched them closely, making no sudden and haste movement, he was not going to underestimate them just because they were not armed; they outnumbered him one to three.

"It's a Dalish!" The man who fell to the ground at the sight of Tamlen said as he looked up at him from the ground.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be!" Tamlen growled as he glared at him and the other two.

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!" The second man standing next to the fallen one said.

"No? We'll see about that, won't we?" Tamlen said with a scowl on his face.

Vauriel quickly reached Tamlen and drew his bow and jumped down from the tree to Tamlen's side and pulled out an arrow quickly placing it in the string of the bow and pulling it back, aiming it towards the humans as well. The humans were dumbstruck with terror when they saw Vauriel appear completely out of the blue, aiming his arrow at them. His piercing feline eyes stunned their movement as they have never seen a man or elf with eyes such as his. Vauriel and Tamlen circled them and watched them closely as they had their arrows aimed at them, treading carefully.  "You're just in time. I found these...  **humans**  lurking in the bushes. Bandits, no doubt." Tamlen said as his eyes continued to focus on the three humans before them.

"We aren't bandits, I swear! Please don't hurt us!" The second man pleaded as he trembled in fear.

"Yet you are here." Vauriel replied with his deep icy growling voice.

Tamlen and Vauriel moved in towards them slowly. "You  _Shemlen_ are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland." Tamlen said as he looked at the frightened humans in disgust.

"W-we've never done anything to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!" The third man said as he looked at Vauriel and Tamlen anxiously.

Tamlen seemed even more vexed when he said that. "This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled to close to our camp. You  _Shemlens_  are like vermin--we can't trust you not to make mischief. What do you say  _Lethallin?_  What should we do with them?"

Vauriel was slightly curious as to why they were so deep into the forest than usual, quickly answering Tamlen's question. "Let's find out why they are here so deep into the forest."

Tamlen furrowed one of his brows at his response. "Does it matter? Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

"L-look... we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave..." The third man said timidly, his voice shaking as he did.

Tamlen and Vauriel looked at each other in confusion, before he could say anything the second man spoke. "Yes, a cave! With ruins like I've never seen! We thought there might be uh..." 

Before he could finish Tamlen cut him off. "Treasure. So you’re more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

Vauriel frowned and scoffed as he glared at them in disgust. He knew these parts of the forest well like the back of his hand there was no way he could have missed such a cave, he believed them to be liars. "There is no such cave in these parts you  **lie**   _Shemlen_."

"No it’s true I swear it’s just off the west, I think. There's a cave in the rock face, and a huge hole just inside." The second man said as he stared at him fearfully.

" _Hmmm_  I'd like to see these ruins." Vauriel said as he kept an eye on the three men's movement.

"So would I. I've never heard of ruins in these parts, have you?" Tamlen said quizzically.

"No." Vauriel responded.

"I... I have proof! Here... we found this just inside the entrance." The second man said as he walked carefully over towards them and handed them the stone and stepped back.

Tamlen took the stone from the manand was in shock as he held it, staring at the stone in all angles in disbelief. "This stone has carvings... Is this Elvish?  **Written**  Elvish?"

Tamlen held out the stone to Vauriel, he looked at it and confirmed it was written Elvish and became quite puzzled. "It indeed is written Elvish but what bothers me is why it came from a cave."

"There's more in the ruins! We didn't get far in, though..." The man replied hesitantly.

"And this is all you found? Why didn't you look for more?" Tamlen questioned them wondering why they didn't further explore the so called ruins that existed. 

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the maker we were able to out-run it!" The third man said as he looked pale in the face explaining the whole ordeal.

Tamlen looked at them in disbelief, what the man said did not seem creditable at all. He looked over to Vauriel to see what he thought about this outrageous explanation. "Well? Do you trust them? Shall we let them go?"

Vauriel didn't trust the humans and would rather kill them then let them return with a horde of more humans to drive out their people from the forest. " _Var elvhen garas sael_."

"As you say." Tamlen let loose his arrow, it shot across and hit one of the humans straight in the chest, plunging threw into the heart.

Vauriel let loose his arrow from his bowstring hitting the other man in the head; he drew another and shot at the last man trying to flee from them, the arrow plunging into his head out to the other side. The man fell quickly as the arrow burrowed into his head, his body lifeless. Vauriel walked over towards them pulling their arrows out and using the humans' shirts to clean the stained arrows and handed Tamlen his arrow, placing his back in his quiver. He turns his attention to Tamlen with a broody look on his face. "Leave them, let the animals take them."

Tamlen nodded in response and put his bow away then looked out towards the west. "Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

"If you insist then I should lead, if what they say is true then there may be an abomination using that cave as its home." Vauriel replied.

"Always the cautious one, lead on _Lethallin_." Tamlen said warmly.

As they headed further west Vauriel thought about what Fenarel said and decided to tell Tamlen now while he had the chance. "Tamlen there are words that I believe must be broken with you."

Tamlen looked up at Vauriel's back and replied quizzically. "Seems serious, speak. What's on your mind  _Lethallin_?"

"I am planning to leave the clan today to search of answers that I seek." Vauriel replied.

Tamlen wanted to be angry at first but he knew and understood why Vauriel wished to leave. "So you are going then, when will you be leaving?"

"When the sun is at its highest." Vauriel replied.

"Noon then. Then let us have one last adventure together." Tamlen said sadly.

Vauriel didn't say anything to Tamlen after that sudden response, he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he would ever return to the clan, and to give such hope was wrong. Tamlen knew this day would come and didn't want to force him to stay, not while he was suffering; he rather have Vauriel leave than watch as he suffers on. " _Lethallin_ you are like a brother to me and I only want what's best for you and until you find that you don't come back, I say this out of love. You're incomplete; you cannot connect to the others truly because you don't even know who you are. If the answers you seek are out there and not with us then please my brother go, find it and if you have any remnants of love left for us, come back; we will always be waiting for your return."

Vauriel turned and faced Tamlen, his expression softened. "Tamlen I... Thank you for understanding."

"I would go with you but the woman I love is here and my love for our people is strong, I cannot abandon them." Tamlen said with a somber expression.

Vauriel smiled softly and let out a small chuckle as he placed his hand on Tamlen's shoulder. "My brother I do not ask you to choose, I too wish you to stay with our people. This journey is mine and mine to walk alone, if I ask you to choose I am unworthy of being called your brother."

Tamlen was the only one to have ever actually have seen Vauriel's genuine smile and the only one who actually truly knew him. The thought of departing from him pained him deeply but it was needed if he were to find what he sought for. Tamlen grabbed Vauriel's arm and laughed heartily. "Then this is where our paths will depart and if the Creators wish it that we meet again then we shall."

Vauriel laughed and smiled as his usual eyes that were filled with nothing but a dark vast empty void was filled with light. "Indeed."

 

* * *

 

It wasn't supposed to go like this; it wasn't supposed to happen this way. They were just supposed to check the ruins out nothing more, they entered the huge room and encountered a tainted bear and slew it with ease what bothered Vauriel was the fact that the bear was mutated and the dead came to life. There stood in the middle of the room a tall mirror etched with elven craftsmanship, he stared at it and felt as if there was something pulling him towards it. He stood motionless trying to connect what they have seen with the mirror, Tamlen did not hesitate to walk over towards it. He was intrigued and slightly disappointed that the huge room only held a mirror and not artifacts that he could bring back to camp. "All this for a mirror? How... uneventful, I had hoped we would find something huge that we could bring back to camp."

Vauriel studied the mirror and the dead bear as he answered Tamlen. "Is it that important to find something like that?" He knelt down in front of the bear and looked for clues as to why it was so badly mutated that if you didn't look good enough you wouldn't even know it use to be a bear.

"Think about it, if we find something huge to bring back to the clan we could be famous, minstrels would sing of our success and we could even be written in history." Tamlen replied.

Tamlen continued to look about the mirror then suddenly found some Elvish written on the side of it. "Don't touch the glass? Well it’s not like it’s gonna get dirty or anything it’s perfectly clean." 

Vauriel's ears perked up at Tamlen's words and he quickly got up. " _Venavis_ Tamlen _tel dera'ra_!"

Tamlen frowned as he looked at Vauriel then back to the mirror. "Relax  _Lethallin_  it’s not like I'm gonna break it or anything, jeez have some faith in me will ya."

Vauriel walked over to him and pulled at his arm. "You know not what it does."

"Which is why we're going to see, look did you see that. Something moved in the mirror, there it is again." Tamlen said.

Vauriel looked around sensing an ominous atmosphere suddenly brewing in the room; he became on edge and turned his attention back on Tamlen who was already standing in front of the mirror peering into to it. "Tamlen  _ar'an nadas sulrahn tel'din gonun_."

" _Hamina isa'ma'lin banal del_." Tamlen replied warmly as he continued to peer into the mirror looking for movements in it.

Tamlen saw movement in the mirror again and pulled out his hand towards it, touching the mirror. " _Tamahn ra sal is'ma'lin_." He felt a surge moving across the mirror then suddenly he saw images he did not expect. " _Ma itha ra isa'ma'lin_ ,  _mor'vharlaan_. An underground city, amazing I have never seen such a sight. Wait there is something wrong, I can't look away.  _Ma halani isa'ma'lin_ ,  _ar elana britha_ ,  _ma halani sathan_."

" **Tamlen!!** " Vauriel shouted.

Vauriel rushed towards Tamlen as soon as he touched the mirror as he pushed Tamlen away they were blasted away by a sudden burst of surging power. Vauriel flew across the room and banged his head violently against the ground as he landed; he saw something as his vision began to blur taking Tamlen away. He struggled to stand and failed as his body refused to obey him and fell to the ground, he began to lose conscious and uttered underneath his breath as he reached out towards his friend fading from his vision. " _Isa'ma'lin_..."

 

* * *

 

 

" ** _Lasa_   _isa'ma'lin_   _dara ver em_ ,  _ver em_**.  **Tamlen noo!!** " Vauriel shouted at the top of his lungs as he reached out his hand towards the fading image of Tamlen.

" _Lethallin ma ane eth_ ,  _ras telir sominar_." Fenarel replied as he struggled to hold Vauriel down.

Vauriel tossed and jerked about as he tried to reach out for Tamlen who was nowhere to be found, Fenarel struggled to restrain him and was punched in the face in the process. He let go and brought his hand to his face and spat out the blood that filled his mouth, the iron taste left from the stinging punch. Vauriel awoken and struggled to lift his body as his vision too was impaired, his hazy vision left confusion on his face as he was unsure of where he was. Fenarel grabbed a hold of Vauriel's right arm to help him up as he used his left arm to push himself up from the bed. " _Iras ame ar_?"

Fenarel spoke as he held his swelling cheek. "You are back at camp, a _Shemlen_ found you wandering in the forest alone, delirious. He brought you back-we had hoped you would know where Tamlen might be."

Vauriel brought his hand to the side of his head and held it, the piercing pain bothered him as it made his vision hazy and his hearing quite disjointed. His memories of what happened were all muddled it left him uneasy. He squinted hard to focus his eyes but to no avail, he looked up at the hazy image of Fenarel and frowned as his aching body gave him neither rest nor time to breathe easily. "Is no one looking for Tamlen?"

Fenarel frowned and removed his hand from his face, crossing his arms across his chest. "Of course we are  _Lethallin_ ; we've searched the forest high and low. We've even searched near the cave; Keeper would not allow anyone to go in to continue the search in there until you had awoken. She felt uneasy letting us search in there in fear of what might be lurking inside. She was hoping you would tell us what happened in there."

Vauriel shifted his weight and turned his body to the side of the bed, sitting on its side; he let out a magical enchanting soft light out of the palm of his hand and brought it to his head, healing the agonizing pain. "Then we must go to her."

Fenarel's face was filled with concern as he watched Vauriel healing himself. "Are you sure you can walk let alone stand?"

Vauriel smirked as his vision began to clear. "Of course am I not the _protector_ of our clan?"

"You are not; you are _Lethallin_ a friend and brother I worry for. You bear too much of the burden alone, you should rely on me more; are we not brothers? I know when you are lying, the facade you wear in front of others is only hurting you more. You were always like this, keeping everything to yourself." Fenarel said as he shook his head.

" _Tamahn ane av mah telir te'elan ea ma isa'ma'lin_." Vauriel said with a grim expression.

" _Is'an vis ma isa'ma'lin_." Fenarel said as he shook his head in disagreement.

Vauriel spoke no more of it and continued to heal himself; Fenarel looked away for he knew all too well that Vauriel's healing magic was more agonizing than the pain he sustained from his injuries. He remembered Vauriel stating it once before a long time ago one night when they shared the night patrol together, Vauriel said it was like his nerves were on fire and the pain was ten folds more than the pain he received from the injury. A cut would be gash; a deep wound would be like missing a limb. Every pain or injury that was healed, he would receive back ten folds of that pain. While others are healed and are painless he would receive their pain but ten folds worse than the original given pain, all to keep in balance for his frightening healing speed healed way too quickly. It was unlike ordinary healing magic, there was a price for his while there wasn't for normal healing magic. While normal healing magic, only the person receiving the care would feel pain and be unable to move for a few days, it was the opposite for Vauriel. Those who he heals feel no pain and could instantly walk and move about while he had to endure their pain that was given to him in exchange for their complete recovery. His healing magic defied nature, Fenarel believed that the agonizing pain he receives in exchange was equivalent exchange to keep things in balance such as why he often pleaded Vauriel to use it as little as possible. There were days the pain was too much and Vauriel would have to stay in his tent for weeks on end to recover from the exchange, Tamlen and Fenarel often came to his side to nurse him back to health. 

Vauriel completely healed and recovered stood up and looked at Fenarel with a determined expression. "Wait outside, I'll get ready and we'll head out immediately to break words with Keeper then we go straight after Tamlen."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shemlen - quick children (used as an insult for humans)
> 
> Var elvhen garas sael - Our people come first
> 
> Venavis Tamlen tel dera'ra - Stop Tamlen do not touch it
> 
> Tamlen ar'an nadas sulrahn tel'din gonun - Tamlen we must return something is wrong
> 
> Hamina isa'ma'lin banal del - Relax brother nothing is wrong
> 
> Tamahn ra sal is'ma'lin - There it is again brother
> 
> Ma itha ra isa'ma'lin, mor'vharlaan - Do you see it brother, the city
> 
> Ma halani isa'ma'lin, ar elana britha, ma halani sathan - Help me brother, I can't look away, help me please
> 
> Ma ane eth, ras telir sominar - You are safe, its just a dream
> 
> Iras ame ar? - Where am I?
> 
> Tamahn ane av mah telir te'elan ea ma isa'ma'lin - There a words that just cannot be said my brother
> 
> Is'an vis ma isa'ma'lin - They can if you but try my brother
> 
> Ar laim ara'len ara'lin banal - I lost myself somewhere in the darkness
> 
> Fra shiral vena ara'len ar've ea bel Elvhen ar elvarel eolasa ehn ar ame - On the journey to find myself I've been so many people I no longer know who I am
> 
> Fenharel av’ahnen em thu ar eolasem ma'vir isa ha’ni’in - Fenharel asked me how I knew my way around his halls 
> 
> Ar him ar tel din isala nuven'nin banal eolasem son - I told him I need not a map for the darkness I knew well
> 
> Ar tel din enfenim geal din, sal'shiral nuem o din - I do not fear death, life hurts more than death
> 
> Ghi'la ghi'lan em Fenharel erathe - Guide me Fenharel into sleep 
> 
> Ar elvarel nuven shiral - I no longer wish to journey further
> 
> Hartha ma'anthlan - Hear my call
> 
> Vhalla em i viane laven lav - Welcome me with open arms


End file.
